daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell Comfort Viper
After Viper ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her rattle and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell's house. Viper knocked on the door and it opened. Dudley and Kitty looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Kitty asked, looking concerned. Viper sniffled and sobbed, "Mother, Father! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Dudley nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Viper said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Kitty helped Viper out of her jungle green nightgown, Viper sat down on the couch and Dudley handed her the green handkerchief. Viper blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Kitty went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Dudley added. Viper began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Prince Adam, grabbed my neck and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Kitty gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Viper shook her head and Dudley said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Viper continued her sob story, "Well, Adam kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my rattle by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Adam and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Viper finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Dudley and Viper felt concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Viper said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Dudley and Kitty hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, dear. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Kitty said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Viper felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Dudley and Kitty saw that Viper was asleep on the couch. Kitty took out the blanket from the closet and Dudley placed a pillow on the couch as Kitty placed a blanket on Viper, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Kitty said with a smile and gently kissed Viper on her cheek. Then she and Dudley went into the den for a talk, with Viper sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship